


Sapere la fine non è mai un buon inizio

by Vahly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e04 The End, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Per un attimo Sam teme che il momento del ricongiungimento sarà imbarazzante, che tutte le cose rimaste in sospeso tra loro finiranno col soffocarli.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapere la fine non è mai un buon inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Coda dell'episodio 5x04.  
> Scritta per una challenge sulla community _Gracalling_

#  ****

Sapere la fine non è mai un buon inizio

 

Per un attimo Sam teme che il momento del ricongiungimento sarà imbarazzante, che tutte le cose rimaste in sospeso tra loro finiranno col soffocarli; invece è incredibilmente facile, come tornare a casa. Non che lui l'abbia mai provato davvero (l'unico luogo a cui sia mai tornato è l'Impala) ma è quasi sicuro dia la stessa sensazione di calore e sfarfallio all'imboccatura dello stomaco.  
È così preso dall'euforia del ricongiungimento da non notare il lieve disagio del fratello, quella strana luce illuminargli gli occhi mentre lui afferma sicuro: «Non mi lascerò affascinare da Lucifero, quelle stronzate infernali sono un capitolo chiuso.»

 

Dean non ha mai avuto problemi a prender sonno, ma stavolta non riesce a chiudere gli occhi e smettere di pensare. Quasi non nota il fratello avvicinarsi per domandargli cos'è che non va, ed una parte di lui vorrebbe davvero rispondergli, ma cosa potrebbe dire? Comincia a domandarsi se davvero possono vincere contro Lucifero, e non vuole che Sam porti quel peso, perché sa che lo distruggerebbe.  
Per un momento si domanda se non sarebbe stato meglio non sapere nulla, perché quando leggi un libro dalla fine non riesci a vedere altro che i segnali che ti condurranno all'ultima pagina.


End file.
